zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
This article is about the recurring race. For the dungeon from ''The Legend of Zelda, see Level 6 (First Quest).'' Dragons are a recurring race in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are massive reptilian creatures, many of which can achieve flight and breathe fire. Most dragons are hostile toward Link, but some, such as Valoo, are friendly. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The dragon Aquamentus is a recurring boss in the game. Aquamentus appears in Level 1 and Level 7 of the first quest as well as in Level 1, 4 and 8 of the Second Quest. The dragon Gleeok is also a recurring boss throughout the game. Three different variations of Gleeok appear with two, three and four heads respectively. Gleeok appears in Levels 4, 6 and 7 in the first quest and Levels 2, Level 5 (Second Quest), Level 6 (Second Quest) and Level 7 (Second Quest) in the second Quest. Many Stone Statues throughout Hyrule bear a physical likeness to dragons. Level 6 as seen on the map screen, also takes on the appearance of a dragon's head. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Barba, the boss of the Hidden Palace, is a dragon. Statue heads depicting dragons can also be found in many palaces as enemies or scenery, sometimes containing Magic Jars. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Volvagia is a legendary dragon that, prior to the events of the game, plagued the Gorons of Death Mountain. It was eventually destroyed by the Hero of the Gorons, wielder of the Megaton Hammer. During the events of the game, Volvagia is revived by Ganondorf, who plans to have it devour all Gorons as an example to those who would oppose him. Link ventures inside the Fire Temple wherein Volvagia resides, recovers the Megaton Hammer and defeats Volvagia. This allows Darunia, who had earlier attempted to stop Volvagia, to awaken as the Sage of Fire . The Water Temple is adorned with statues carved in the likeness of a dragon, some of which play a part in several puzzles. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Aquamentus and Gleeok serve as the bosses of Gnarled Root Dungeon and Explorer's Crypt, respectively. Aquamentus is physically similar to its previous incarnation, but is shown to possess the ability to fly as well. Gleeok appears with two heads and continues to battle Link in a skeletal form after sustaining enough damage. The primary antagonist General Onox, whose true form is revealed to be that of a Dark Dragon from the Dark Realm, serves as the game's final boss in a regular, non-linked game. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The dragon Valoo is a sky spirit who watches over Dragon Roost Island and its inhabitants, the Rito. When Link first arrives on the island, he learns from the Rito that Valoo had recently become violent and unreasonable. As a result, they have been left unable to obtain from Valoo his all-important scales, this being a rite of passage among the Rito allowing them to grow wings. Link discovers the source of Valoo's anger to be Gohma, a creature residing within Dragon Roost who had been tormenting him all along. Valoo later repays his debt to Link by aiding him in escaping the Forsaken Fortress after setting it on fire. Depictions of dragons in the form of carvings and statues are found within Dragon Roost Cavern. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Stallord is a skeletal dragon that serves as the boss of the Arbiter's Grounds. When Link arrives in the boss chamber, Stallord is initially seen as a pile of bones. However, Zant appears shortly thereafter and revives Stallord using a magical sword. As the battle progresses, Stallord's body suffers gradual destruction up until it is utterly defeated. Argorok is a dragon, corrupted by a shard of the Mirror of Twilight that it guards, who serves as the boss of the City in the Sky. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Gleeok is a two-headed dragon that serves as the boss of the Temple of Ice. One of Gleeok's heads breathe ice while the other breathes fire. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Three Dragons, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru, watch over The Surface. Link must learn the "Song of the Hero" from them. Each of the dragons reside in their respective province of The Surface. Lanayru is found in Lanayru Desert. When Link first sees him, he is nothing but a pile of bones. When Link activates a Timeshift Stone, the dragon is seen in the distant past, and is very ill. After Link heals him with the Life Tree Fruit, Lanayru grants him another piece to the Song of the Hero. Non-canonical appearances Game & Watch: Zelda Eight Dragons serve as the game's primary antagonists and bosses. Unwilling to live in peace with mankind, they kidnapped Princess Zelda and split the Triforce into eight Shards. Link must travel through eight labyrinths in order to defeat the Dragons, restore the Triforce and rescue Princess Zelda. Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland A dragon named Dora Dora is the boss of Desma's Labyrinth. Category:Dragons Category:The Legend of Zelda races Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword races Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland races